Fate or Coincidence Passion
by blackrose777
Summary: A life or death situation changes the perspective of Hinata. What will happen when Kakashi confronts her that very same night.


**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be a lot of changes.

**Authors Note**: If you get confused just keep reading because it should make sense later. Plus if you don't like the pairing just don't read. Also if my writing sucks it's because I suck at writing, plus I'm more into reading fanfic's not writing them. Also this in during Shippuden time, so everyone is 16 years old. Warning lemon.

**Fate or Coincidence; Passion**

"NOW YOU DIE"

The kunai being thrown with such tremendous force. Missing by mere inches. Intended to pierce the heart of its helpless victim. The kunai, which was meant to be stained with the blood of Hinata Huyga. In the arms of Kakashi she was saved.

"Rasengan" Naruto, getting a perfect hit at the unexpected enemy.

Sent him flying to the dark abyss of eternity, never again to return.

"Hinata are you alright" Kakashi's voice filled with concern.

"Yes, thanks to you, Kakashi Sensei", staring into his one visible eye.

They stared at each other, as if it would be the last time they ever saw light again.

"Hey are you guys alright" came the voice of none other than Naruto.

Both snapping out of there daze, they realized the position they were in. Kakashi was still holding Hinata, bridal style. His heart skipped a beat just looking at her.

The sun reflected off her pearly white skin which gave her a radiating glow. He could feel the heat rising to his face.

Thank goodness for his mask that concealed his blush.

He felt as if he could hold her forever.

"You can put her down now, I can take it from here" said the pink haired Kunoichi, Sakura.

"O, of course" clearing his throat, trying to hide the disappointment in voice.

Gently placing the injured Hinata on a rock, Sakura went straight to work. Seeing the green chakra emanating from Sakura made Kakashi feel better. For he knew Hinata would soon be healed.

~~~**One Hours ago**~~~

"Hey have you guys seen Hinata" said a now worried Kakashi.

"I think she went to the river to get a drink. Except it has been a long time since I've seen her, maybe she's washing off" said Sakura, now deep in thought.

"Hinata always takes long, I wouldn't I think too much about it", said a bored Naruto.

"Of course, I was just checking" said a still curious Kakashi.

~Thirty Minutes Later~

"You guys I think we should check on Hinata" said a very worried Sakura

"Yeah, you're right it has been way to long now" said Kakashi

"Maybe you guys are right, Hinata would had been back by now" said a now serious Naruto.

"Ok, let's split up. Naruto you check the left, Sakura you check the right. I'll go straight ahead"

"Got it" they both said simultaneously, before deploying.

~**Couple of Minutes Later**~

"HELP" came a scream from a far.

"That must be Hinata" Kakashi said now turning towards the direction. "Don't worry Hinata I won't let anything happen to you" he said in his mind.

After about five minutes, Kakashi made it to were Hinata was. Looking down from a tree he saw the injured Hinata lying on the forest floor. Her leg was broken, from the looks of it, and she was bleeding from her arm. Seeing the man getting ready to do the finishing move, Kakashi jumped. Just before the kunai could have pierced her heart, Kakashi had grabbed her.

Naruto then showed up and finished the enemy off.

~~~**Back to Present**~~~

"That should do it for your leg, for now" Sakura said wiping some beds of sweat of her head.

"Than you so much, Sakura-Chan" said Hinata still holding her arm.

"Well now that your leg is done, let's get that arm fixed" said Sakura refocusing on Hinata.

"So Hinata-san what happened" asked Naruto

"U-um w-well you see I had went to the river to get some water. But when I saw the water I decided to wash off. T-then after I d-did, this ninja just started to attack me. I had tried to get my n-ninja tools but then he hit me. T-then when I was on the ground he stomped on my leg, and broke it. T-the pain was just too much, a-and I couldn't do nothing. So I-I screamed. Then he was trying to stab me but I dodged, and it hit my arm. Then when he was about to finish me off, Kakashi Sensei saved me" Hinata said a little embarrassed by the whole situation.

"That doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you safe now" Kakashi said grinning behind his mask.

"Whew, now that's done" came Sakura wiping the sweat off her. "Even though you leg is healed, don't push it to much, you wouldn't want to make it worse. So you should try to stay off the ground for awhile. Maybe Naruto should carry you for awhile" Sakura turned to Hinata now grinning.

Causing Hinata to blush, by the very idea of Naruto carrying her. "H-he d-d-doesn't h-have t-t-o ca-carry me, I can w-walk on m-my own" said a now flushed Hinata.

"Hinata it isn't a big deal, if you need me to carry you, I will" Naruto turned to face her with his famous fox grin.

"W-what t-there's no need t-to do t-that" said a now nervous Hinata

"Well if you don't want Naruto to carry you, I can" Kakashi responded.

Everyone turning to Kakashi shocked that he offered to help.

"W-well thank you Kakashi Sensei, but it's u-unnecessary" said Hinata turning redder.

"So if everyone is ready, we should continue on with the mission" Kakashi said getting ready to leave.

"Hinata are you sure you don't want me to carry you" said a concerned Naruto.

"N-n-o of course, I can walk just fine"

"Ok, if you're sure" Naruto turned getting ready to leave.

Even though Hinata didn't want to admit it her leg still did hurt. Except being the person she is, she didn't want to burden them.

Traveling for about 4 more hours Kakashi decided to stop. It was now sun set and they needed to set up camp.

After setting up camp, Sakura and Hinata shared one tent. While Naruto and Kakashi got there own. Unable to sleep, Hinata decided to go out side. Little did she know, Kakashi was awake to. Hinata decides to look around when she stumbles upon a beautiful scenery. She had stumbled among a spot with hundreds of Sakura trees, with a perfect view of the full moon. Gazing at the glorious sight Hinata didn't even release that someone was there with her.

"You know after being attacked today, you'd have thought you would had learned not to go out alone" Kakashi said leaning against a tree.

"O my goodness, you startled me, what are you doing up Kakashi Sensei" Hinata said with her hand over her heart.

"Just keeping watch, you?" looking straight at her.

"I couldn't sleep" looking down with sadness in her eyes.

Tuning away from him, she decided to stare at the moon. It was especially beautiful tonight. It made the scenery look so serial and tranquil. It was like a piece of heaven on Earth.

"It's really beautiful out tonight" Kakashi said looking up at the moon.

"Yeah, it really is" she responded still not taking her gaze off of the moon.

"Yeah, except it's nothing compared to you" looking at her.

Completely taken back by his response, she turned around, but only to be met by a pair of soft lips.

Unable to control herself, she gave in. Putting her arms around his shoulders; only deepening the kiss. Putting his arms around her waist, they kissing each other with such fervor. After just a couple of minutes they had to catch there breaths.

"Um, may I ask what that was for" said a still breathless Hinata.

"Well that was a kiss and…" being cut off by Hinata.

"I-I know that was a kiss, b-but why?" Hinata asked a little confused.

"Um, well lets see, ok, well, every since this mission started, I've been starting to develop feelings for you" to nervous to look at her.

"I've been trying to ignore my feelings, but after what happened today, I just couldn't help myself. I mean, I could have lost you. And if that would have happened, I don't know what I'd done without you." Finally getting the courage to look at her.

"Um, I don't know what to say, I mean it's just so sudden" turning away from him.

"I understand, if you don't feel the same way, it's just, I wanted you to know how I felt" looking down in disappointment.

"You know, I thought I was going to die today. But you saved me" turning to face him.

"If you don't feel the same way I understand, I won't both…" being cut off by Hinata's kiss.

Snapping out of his shock, he started kissing back. The kiss started turning more passionate by the minute. Slowly, Kakashi took off Hinata's jacket. Both opening there eyes, Kakashi looked at her for permission to continue. Nodding lightly, he continued to undress her. After he had taken her shirt off, she decided to help him out. Finally after a couple of minutes they were both in just in there undergarments.

"Are you sure about this, I don't want to do rush you into anything." Looking up into her lavender eyes, with concern.

"I'm sure" she said looking into to his now mask less face. For she knew Naruto, would never return her feelings. So she decided to love someone that would love her back. Both of his eyes were know visible. He looked so handsome despite his age.

Taking his time with her undergarments, he started kissing her neck. He didn't want to rush it, especially if she changes her mind.

Leaving butterfly kisses along her neck. When he finally made it to her bra, he slowly looked up at her. Making sure she wanted to continue. Closing her eyes, she lightly nodded her head. Unhooking her bra; finally releasing her from her confinement.

Her breasts were so perfect, big, and luscious that he couldn't help but blush. He didn't understand how anyone or Naruto for the matter; had never released her feelings for him.

Even though it wasn't cold out her nipples had hardened. He couldn't help it any more, so he gave in. Taking her right breast into his mouth, he started sucking on it. Moving his hand over to the left breast he started to massage it. From the moans that were coming from Hinata, she obviously was enjoying it. Deciding to play around a bit he started to lick under her boob. Hinata not being used to that area, started to giggle. After a couple of minutes playing with that side, he decided to move on to the other side. Giving it the same treatment as the other. While sucking her boob, he decided to play with her a bit; slipping his hand in her panties. Using his index finger he started rubbing her nub. Now licking under her boob, he decided to slip his finger into her. Moaning out loud in ecstasy she threw her head back. Deciding it was time, he pulled off her panties. A little shocked by the move she looked up, but quickly threw her head back; because he had just added another finger. After pumping in and out her pulled his fingers out. Looking down at him in disappointed she was going to question him, when she felt something warm near her area.

Shoving his hot tongue into her, she threw her head back in pure pleasure. Using his fingers he started rubbing her nub. Practically screaming out he started swirling his tongue around her walls. He could feel her tighten around him. Using his skillful tongue he went in and out of her. Finally reaching her limit she screamed. Cumming all over his face. Enjoying the taste of her sex he licked it all up. Looking up at her; he saw her smiling. Moving back up he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Still feeling the pleasure she decided it was his turn. Turning him over, she climbed on top of him. While on him she could feel his hardened member against her. Enjoying the feel of him she grinded closer to him. Moaning lowly at the feel of her grinding on him made him even hornier. Not being able to resist any longer she pulled off his boxers. Seeing the size of him made her a bit nervous. She was still a virgin, you could say, and the idea of putting that in her made her nervous.

"You know you still don't have to do this" he said looking up at her worried face.

"N-no I want to do this" giving him a reassuring smile.

"Maybe you should let me do this" giving her a nervous look.

"Um, ok" shifting positions with Kakashi now on top.

"You ready, this might hurt a bit" still not sure. "Yeah".

Closing her eyes, he pushed in. He started thrusting in slowly, trying not to hurt her. Kakashi couldn't help but moan at how tight Hinata was, he was having a hard time controlling himself. Finally seeing her face relax after a couple of minutes he pushed in completely. Seeing the tears run down her face, he knew it was for the better. Getting the hard part over with they could finally move on.

"Are you ok, it's just I wanted to get the hard part over with" looking at her with complete concern.

"Yeah" wiping some of the tears away.

"If you want, we can stop"

"No I'm fine, just continue"

Thrusting in a couple more times he couldn't help but go faster. The pain finally subsiding, and feeling only but pleasure now, she threw her hips up at ever thrust.

"Ah, yes, YES, Kakashi sensei"

Hearing her moaning his name turned him on more. Now going faster and losing complete control he was going at a speed unimaginable. Ever thrust though, was met with by Hinata own.

"Yes, HINATA" Kakashi practically screamed her name almost at his limit.

"KAKASHI SENSEI"

Finally reaching her fifth orgasm tonight her walls clamped onto his member. Reaching his orgasm a few minutes after hers he spilled his seed inside of her. She couldn't explain it but, she finally felt as if she was complete for once in here life. As if she had been missing something.

Pulling out of her, he laid down beside her.

"So how was it" he said a little breathless.

"Great" breathless too.

"Hinata, I think I love you" he said looking at her.

"I think I love you too." A blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Hinata-san I want you to be my girlfriend, ok"

"I'd loved too" smiling at him.

Ok so what did you think? This was my first lemon ever, so if it wasn't that good I understand. I also know I kind of rushed the sex thing, but I was in a moment of passion, and lost control. I'm not sure if I should continue this or make it into a one-shot. So comments would be great. Please review. Should I leave it as a one-shot or add more chapters. Ideas and advice would be great. Flames are also accepted.


End file.
